deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Mid-Season Special! Geralt of Rivia vs. Talion
Whether it be for chests full of gold, or valiant revenge, a hunter has always had his game. 'Not all fantasies are full of bright green hills and cheerful adventurers. With magic, comes demons. With beasts, comes monsters. And there must always be one to hunt them down, lest the world buckle and give way to chaos. 'Geralt of Rivia, The White Wolf, a legend among the legendary Witchers who hunt the Continent's monsters. VS Talion, the last ranger of Gondor, who vowed revenge against The Black Hand for the murder of his family. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST!? SEASON 1 (Mid-Season Special!) EPISODE 5 'Geralt of Rivia ' Geralt of Rivia is the main protagonist of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski and its adaptations (including The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt computer games). He is a Witcher - a monster hunter for hire. He possesses some superhuman/magical abilities and is also recognized as a master of the sword. He was taken from his mother at birth to the School of the Wolf at Kaer Morhen, and was one of only boys that would survive the Trial of Grasses and Vesemir's vigorous training. This granted him an immense array of specialized mutations that give him greatly enhanced senses, strength, agility, and endurance, allowing him to hunt down and kill the whole array of monsters that prowled the world. Geralt was taught much in terms of fighting technique, alongside learning five basic magical signs that could be easily applied in combat: Axii, Aard, Igni, Quen, and Yrden. He then became a monster hunter, like many other Witchers, and took numerous kills under his belt - for the right prices. Utilizing his specialized Witcher abilities and weapons, he decimated beasts from Ghouls to Ogroids, from Wraiths to Hybrids. No beast nor man has shown to be too much for Geralt; he has hunted things like the ferocious Griffins, and has defeated warriors like the King of the Wild Hunt in single combat. 'Equipment/Abilities' |-| Weapons= |-| Magic/Extra= Witcher Signs- While they are no warlocks, Witchers do train in magical abilities. They are taught five basic magical signs, which have different effects. He can use multiple signs at the same time. Using each of the signs takes a significant portion of Geralt's stamina. *''Aard''- A telekinetic thrust can can knock down or (in cases of larger/stronger foes) repel enemies. Can sometimes be so strong as to stun or disarm foes. *''Axii''- A mental wave of magic that dominates the will of Geralt's foes. It can be used to stun an enemy temporarily, or, with weaker foes, subjugate them until Geralt is incapacitated. *''Igni''- A pyrokinetic burst that can light enemies on fire. Can be concentrated into a constant stream of fire, which can even melt weaker metals if strong enough. *''Quen''- Forms a protective field around oneself, which can block several small attacks, or save Geralt from a single, deadly blow. If intense enough, It can form a large dome/barrier around Geralt. *''Yrden''- By far one of the most complicated of the signs, Yrden is a magical trap that forms a circle around Geralt, which slows down and applies random status affects on his foes. Of note is it's ability to force intangible enemies like Wraiths to become tangible, allowing Geralt to hit Talion unconditionally as long as he is within the trap (Even if he enters the Wraith world). Alchemical Creations- Witchers are also educated in wide and diverse craftsmanship which is alchemy, and can create potions and bombs that would be lethal to normal human beings. Geralt can't down too many potions, though, as even withcers have a limit to toxicity (Geralt can only drink around two/three potions before getting ill effects). *''Grapeshot''- A bomb used mainly to destroy monster nests, grapeshot can also be used as a deadly weapon. It can spray silver shrapnel within an effective radius, and also inflicts some extra fire damage. *''Samum''- A bomb that functions similarly to a flashbang, Samum temporally blinds/stuns foes with a bright flash of light. *''Swallow''- A potion that accelerates vitality (health) regeneration in mutated organisms, effectively enhancing Geralt's already impressive healing factor. Lasts 20 seconds. *''Tawny Owl''- A potion that enhances Geralt's stamina regeneration, incresing his endurance greatly. Lasts for 30 seconds. *''Thunderbolt''- A potion that increases Geralt's attack power, and as a result his overall damage output. Lasts for 30 seconds. |-| Armor= Kaer Morhen Armor Typical armor used by the Witchers of Kaer Morhen, a composite between Leather covering and Chainmail plates. It is best at defending against slashing attacks, but can also take in hits from bludgeoning and stabbing weapons. However, there is no covering on the head. *Weight (All pieces): 3.4 kg (7.5 lb) *Material: Composite Leather/Plated Chain-mail |-| Other Abilities= The Witcher's Training and transmutation comes with an array of benefits--and losses. Geralt is no exception, save for the fact that he underwent additional, intense training that gave him his trademark white hair. Note: these facts are meant just to help better inform the voter, not become it's own category within a vote. One could make it a category, if they really wanted to though. *Witchers can constrict their pupils in order to have near-perfect night vision. *Witchers are immune to almost any virus and disease due to their enhanced immune system. *Witchers have an enhanced liver, and can drink and ingest poisons and potions that would kill normal men. *Witchers are infertile; they cannot procreate and ultimately cannot pass down genes. *Witchers have superhuman strength, reflexes, and endurance. *Witchers have a sixth sense that allows them to "feel" things around them, be it items of importance or people's immediate intentions. This explains their uncanny ability to track and hunt people and monsters. This could really help Geralt should Talion decide to take the stealthy route in combat. *Witchers have slightly enhanced healing abilities. *Witchers have an incredibly long lifespan |-| Geralt in Action= Other Examples: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdMXAVhZPb0 'Notes' *This the video game version of Geralt, during the events of The Witcher 3. *Geralt will not have access to Roach (his horse) during the battle. *Yrden will affect Talion even when he is in the Wraith World. *Materials like Oils and Silver won't affect Talion (even though he is a wraith), as those substances take advantage of the physical weakness of the Witcher's monsters, not Middle Earth's. 'Talion ' ' Talion' is the main protagonist of the Action/Adventure game Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor, who is an undead wraith that shares a body with the legendary elven smith Celebrimbor. Talion has many abilities that distinguish him from the other wraiths of middle earth, especially due to his possession of a physical body. He is a decendant of the Northmen, and was also raised in Minas Tirith. He was trained as a Ranger of Gondor, and slowly ranked his way up to Captain of the Black Gate. Tragically, his family was slain by the powerful Black Hand of Sauron, who, by enacting a ritual to bring forth the wraith of Celebrimbor, inadvertently allowed the elf and Talion to both inhabit his body. Celebrimbor (who was an immensely powerful wraith) now shared his body with Talion and the two joined forces to get revenge for Talion's fallen family, hacking and slashing through the Uruk Armies and stealthily picking off commander after commander. And after that, they aimed to take down Sauron himself, once and for all. 'Equipment/Abilities' |-| Weapons= |-| Magic/Extra= Wraith/Ranger Abilities- Talion was granted a wide variety of power and abilities due to his bonding to Cerebrimbor. Here's a list of his offensive abilities. *''Shadow Strike''- Talion has access to limited 'teleportation'; he can move at 'shadow speeds' towards his target for extremely powerful and quick strikes. *''Flame Binding''- Talion can bind his foes' feet to the ground with flames, temporarily incapacitating them and giving him a large combat advantage. *''Domination''- Using his wraith powers, Talion can dominate and enslave Uruks for extended periods of time, by striking fear into his foes. This power is only implied to work on weak-willed and mentally challenged foes like the Uruk, Caragors and Graugs, and may not even work fully on men (or in this case, Witchers) *''Wraith Burn''- Talion can perform a wave of fire AOE blast by striking the ground. *''Invisibility''- By entering the Wraith World, Talion is rendered effectively invisible, the same way in which the One Ring turns it's wearer invisible. Effective for around 20 seconds. Sounds and smells are still produced when in this state, however. *''Drain''- Some of Talion's attacks can drain energy from an opponent which deals damage and replenishes Elf Shot. *''Spectral Daggers''- Talion can conjure and throw spectral daggers from within the Wraith world, dealing light damage and knocking the enemy back. *''Poison''- Talion carries with him a highly toxic poison that can either kill or frenzy Uruk warriors, however this is mostly used outside of combat for stealth kills (Talion mainly uses this for poisoning food). Note: Talion doesn't have an unlimited use of these abilities, and some of them (like Domination) require that Talion strike fear into his foe, which is near impossible for Geralt. |-| Armor= Ranger Armor The Ranger Armor doesn't offer much in terms of protection, as it only seems to be a crude amalgamation of leather strapping, cloth, and fur. The head is left uncovered, as well as significantly sized parts of the torso and limbs. Talion tends to rely on his versatility alongside his wraith/ranger abilities to not get hit too often. *Material: Composite Leather Strapping/Cloth/Fur |-| Other Abilities= Talion's Wraith abilities give him a variety of passive abilities, and due to his bonding to Cerebrimbor has all of the elf's increased agility and accuracy. Note: These facts are meant just to help better inform the voter, not become it's own category within a vote. One could make it a category, if they really wanted to though. *Cerebrimbor is one of the most legendary smiths in all Middle Earth, having crafted all of the rings of power within the Shadow of Mordor universe. *Talion has superhuman strength, speed, and stealth capabilities. *Wraiths are effectively immortal, due to their being undead, but Talion's physical body can be destroyed/killed. *Being bonded to Cerebrimbor gives Talion better acrobatic skills, even above your average Ranger. *Cerebrimbor also gives Talion a major boost in accuracy; many elves in Middle Earth are masters of the bow, and he is no exception. *Cerebrimbor is also much more intelligent than Talion, and can give him advice during and outside of combat. |-| Talion in Action= Other Examples: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQo0U6CSMFg 'Notes' *Talion will be able to converse and strategize with Cerebrimbor. *This is not a battle to the death, as technically Talion cannot be properly killed. Instead this battle is until Geralt kills Talion's physical form, or if Talion kills Geralt. *Yes, some of the lengths are rough estimates. If you need an exact number to compare, average the range. *Talion won't have access to any dominated Uruks. This is a 1 v 1 fight. 'X-Factors' ''Experiance (Combat)-'' Both fighters have been at it for a while, but Geralt has been fighting monsters for decades upon decades; he has been living ~100 years, and most of them were spent in hunting/training/combat. Also, when it comes to the variety of the monsters/enemies that each warrior faces, Geralt has fought a much more diverse array of foes, including: vampires, trolls, knights, giants, ghouls, wraiths, drowners...the list goes on. Middle Earth has it's fair share of diversity, but Talion is only really well versed in Mordor '''and it's occupants. Geralt also happens to have fought monsters that can become intangible and invisible, as well as those who are undead and have access to teleporation. ''Training-'' Another one for Geralt, as the Witcher training, especially the one found at Kaer Morhen, is like nothing that has touched Talion. While the training needed to become captain of a squad of Rangers is intense to say the least, the witchers undergo trials starting at early childhood that literally transform their bodies and minds. Plus, Talion's abilities were obtained through a short ritual and subsequent tutoring by Cerebrimbor, while Geralt had to force his body to adapt and change into that of a Witcher over years. Like they say, only three out of ten boys survive the process. ''Tenacity-'' Both fighters have an extreme amount of determination to achieve their respective goals, but Talion's is something a ''tiny ''bit more extreme than what Geralt has in this case. A-la Kratos, Talion is revenge driven, and a significant portion of the events in Shadow of Mordor are put into place by Talion's hunt of the Black Hand. Geralt's determination to save and protect Ciri is much more than substancial, yes, which is ''why ''this is such a close call. And, considering the lengths both fighters went through to achieve their goals (Geralt, hunting down Ciri over several different countries and facing the Wild Hunt, and Talion, waging Gueralla warfare and decimating the entire Uruk army, all over Mordor). Both fighters also have an extremely powerfull will to live as well, examples being countless on both sides. Also of note is that both fighters are going to see each other as an interference in each other's respective goals. ''Brutality-'' I had to call this one a tie, mostly because both fighters have different and equal reasoning behind their inhuman brutality, and have both done equally atrocious acts. As part of the process of becoming a Witcher, Geralt was stripped of almost all his emotion, and can tolerate or even commit to extremely vile and brutal actions without flinching. Talion, on the other hand, is a wraith hell-bent on revenge, and he has shown a very small amount of problems in torturing and manipulating his way to face the Black Hand, Geralt being of no exception. Also, both warriors have no qualms when faced with intense gore and amputation. ''Physicality (Includes Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility)-'' While Geralt has some perks when it comes to durability and strength, and can sometimes survive hits from the likes of Giants, Talion ranks in much ''more points in terms of agility and speed. He can scale walls Geralt couldn't hope to climb, and run circles around Geralt if need be. The difference in strength isn't too phenomenal, with both fighters being able to properly dismember and hack apart foes both large and small. One could, however, say Geralt is more durable, but that still doesn't make up for his lack of high speed and agility. And since Geralt won't have access to Roach (His horse), he's going to be pretty crippled in speed. Setting The Battle will take place in Mordor, on an unremarkable battlefeild. Geralt will be nearing the end of his journey, and is traveling the Universes with Avallac'h in order to get to one of the Wild Hunt's generals. He comes across Middle Earth, and has to traverse the land in order to get to the other portal and find Avallac'h before it closes. Talion, on the other hand, has just dispatched a small group of Uruks, and had just send their commander to spy within the ranks of the Uruk army. While Geralt explores and searches the lands, he comes across Talion, who demands to know Geralt's purpose/identity in Mordor, which quickly turns into a heated argument. Both men decide fighting is the faster option. Rugged landscapes, dead shrubbery, and clouded skies, Mordor is vast wasteland, with some decent hiding spots for Talion to utilize his stealth, and for Geralt to track him down. 'Voting Rules GERALT OF RIVIA WINS 2-0 'Battle' Geralt It was always those damn portals. Geralt stood amongst a vast, desolate wasteland alien to any landscape he chanced upon in his decades as a witcher. Unpredictable. Dangerous. Every time he slipped through a doorway some enchantress or wizard swore up and down was perfectly safe he managed to land in some ice giant’s lair, or in his current case: another dimension. Avallac’h at least had the courtesy to tell him he’d probably be devoured by some monster or trapped underwater, and, even better, that there’d be a way out. Apparently they’d meet up at the base of a Wild Hunt insider after enough dimension hopping, but Geralt trusted that less than he trusted Yennifer’s promise not to throw his bed out of the windows of Kaer Morhen again. All of that didn’t matter, though. If there was a chance to survive the Wild Hunt’s next attack, to keep Ciri breathing… he’d take it. He stepped forward, greeted with an aroma every witcher had grown accustomed to after enough contracts: the bitter, metallic scent of blood, and the pungent aura of death that every wraith and its home carried. Talion I always wondered if Urǔks could feel. Burning the weak, wispy wills of them over and over again, infiltrating higher and higher ranks of The Black Hand's mindless armies always made me feel ''like I was making progress towards closure, yet all I ever felt was an echo of the cold, heartless bloodlust they all shared. And having you as my only company, Celebrimbor, does not ease the case. ''We share an interest tied in blood, in fate. Little advances, if repeated constantly, can reap great rewards, Talion. Tell that to the last dozen commanders that only managed to get their ears sliced off by some larger mass of muscle. Think what you will. Our actions have not gone unnoticed, and our progress has already shown itself to greater eyes. We advance to the final gauntlet. Your vendetta against Sauron will not stand above my revenge. Again, we’ve made progress, and have come to closer encounters with the necromancer who left you in this state. In dealing with Sauron, we deal with your vendettas as well. Fine. Something in the corner of my eye. A portal? Did you catch that as well? It appears we’re not alone. What the hell is another human doing wandering in the middle of Mordor, let alone practicing magic so openly? It could hardly be with benevolent intentions. Approach with caution, half-wraith. Geralt In the corner of his eye, Geralt spotted his goal: a spark of that sunset glimmer he used to travel to this place. It rested atop some crumbled ruins that looked more ancient than Vesemir, standing alone among the burnt and scarred landscape. Maybe he could avoid this wraith all together, an idea that, with how troublesome noonwraiths could normally be, was much more appealing than the alternative. It hardly made the scent better for him, though. Rustling of grass. Footprints. Clues of past and present company made their way through Geralt’s witcher senses, signs that contradicted the presence of a ghastly noonwraith. Although, considering his current situation, Geralt hardly knew what to expect from the worlds he traveled though. Shink. The spectral dagger hardly missed his ear, a mistake Geralt could already sense was executed on purpose. “Nice shot.” Geralt could almost feel the stench. His senses alternated between undead monster and blood-covered human. Both spelled bad news. A voice called out, piercing the silence. “The next one hits the back of your head, stranger,” the voice barked, “I rarely see wizards in Mordor, and all of the ones I do serve the Black Hand.” “And you want to know why I’m here?” Geralt had been through this type of encounter too many times already. Questions turn into demands turn into bloodshed. His hand steadily moved towards his blade. “I could care less. What I do want to know,” More footsteps. Coming closer. Metal sliding against leather as a dagger unsheathes. Geralt, feigning struggle, is grasped and restrained in a lock; a dagger slides its way towards his jugular. “Is the location of the Black Hand.” Confidence was a weapon Geralt knew how to abuse. The lock came apart like a poorly tied knot, and with a few shifts in balance Geralt swung his assailant thrashing into the dust. Talion Damn it! I told you. This isn’t your average wizard. Even exceptional wizards can’t react that fast! Your left. Ach! So, we’re dealing with fire magic, then. And explosives, apparently. Enter the wraith world. It is far too dangerous to take him on up close. Got it. Celebrimbor, you take him at a range. He’s still keeping close. Must be able to hear us. Still have the higher ground. Got him. Geralt The arrow sticking out of Geralt’s chest struck something other than his armor. Something… deeper. He couldn’t even pull it out. Regardless, the smell was above him now, breathing sounded tight, as if aiming down for another shot. Parrying didn’t work the first time, and as Geralt ran up the ruins all he could do was doge the barrage of spectral arrows. At the top, the flurry of projectiles Geralt had to avoid became larger and larger. Even behind cover the arrows still managed to skim his skin. Swiftly, Geralt ran aside, then pulled out and drank a bottle of Swallow. The wounds vanished like frost in the autumn morning, yet Geralt could feel its poisons work their way into his system. With seconds on hand, Geralt formulated a plan. Talion He’s hiding. Shouldn’t be long before he has to show himself. I believe he’s more resourceful than that. Watch your back. I saw at least two of our shots strike him, one in the leg. He’s hardly in a contditi- Behind you! Geralt Throwing the Samum where the stench was the worst did its work. The bomb exploded in a blinding flash as Geralt ran towards it to place Yrden runes. Almost immediately, the wraith’s invisibility and intangibility faded, and his movements became even more sluggish. Brandishing his steel sword, Geralt approached for head to head combat. He wasn’t expecting an easy fight. As soon as his opponent collected himself, he dashed with speeds Geralt had only seen in his sparring with Ciri, and would have killed Geralt before that thought formulated had Yrden not slowed the strike. Parrying the swing, Geralt cast the rune of Aard, knocking the wraith into a nearby pillar. Several moments later, a steel bolt flew towards the wraith-man, digging deep inside his thigh. Talion Pain. I haven’t felt it in millennia. Something’s forcing us to stay solid. Shoot it. Something’s forcing 'me' to stay solid. This is magic that hasn’t ever touched Middle Earth until now. If you can’t shoot it, I’ll make it burn. Geralt One of the most important aspects of staying alive as a monster hunter wasn’t a steady blade or wisdom. It was never getting too confident with the kill. Geralt knew the wraith, while incapacitated, was still capable of damage. Coating himself in Quen, Geralt prepared for the worst. A blaze of dark, otherworldly flames burst from the man, engulfing the runes Geralt had placed and shattering the layer of Quen he had applied to himself. It was now, or never. He pulled out a swig of Thunderbolt, chugged it, and ran faster than its poison could take him over. Geralt’s senses and reflexes were stretched to their limit. Even with the bolt lodged into his leg, the wraith still outsped the witcher. The metal of their swords clashed and grinded on each other; each fighter looked for openings that didn’t exist. Parries turned to slashes, and slashes turned into fully blown strikes. It soon became a battle of durability. Geralt’s armor easily blocked the occasional slashes and stabs, yet each swing of steel and meteor that hit the wraith’s skin ruptured it as fresh blood coated the dried blood Geralt had smelled earlier. Bleeding, crippled, the wraith-man could only tense and untense in immense pain. As the symbols of Yrden surrounded the wraith once more, the witcher prepared for another important aspect of his job: the killing blow. The head of a man cursed by the Black Hand rolled off the steep ledge of the ruins, its soul finally free. Without an inch of remorse, the legs of a man cursed by the Wild Hunt pulled themselves into the next portal. WINNER - GERALT OF RIVIA Expert's Opinion It was commonly agreed that while Talion outclassed Geralt physically with his advanced speed and ranged capabilities, Geralt's wide variety of counters to Talion's wraith form and shadow strike alongside his alchemical and magical enhancements of his own abilities put him above Talion. Category:Blog posts